STRQ Memories
by hakaishinzero
Summary: El STRQ, el equipo más fuerte de Beacon, sólo sabemos pequeños fragmentos de historia, es entonces que ellos recuerdan algo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, reminiscencias de cada uno. Serie de 4 One shots 1 por integrante.
1. Raven

Raven Desire.

El poderoso es el que sobrevive en este mundo de locos, eso pensaba, siempre que asaltó una aldea y huelo el olor a muerte, me tranquiliza. Mi poder es suficiente para aniquilar a esos idiotas que viven en los reinos contemplando su sueño idílico creado por Ozpin y sus monos de circo. Ya veo que el poder de una maiden es inmenso tesoro ventajoso, cuando maté a esa inútil hace diez años, jamás pensé que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para confiar en mi, me recuerda a Taiyang, ese tonto podrá haber tomado mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi alma, fuerte y digna, también esta ella, Yang, la hija que tiene una prueba que cumplir, si llega a mi entonces le recibiré con los brazos abiertos, habrá probado su valía, significará que no es débil como su inútil tío, Qrow, el hermano que nos abandonó, si… el fue cegado por Oz y su guerra inútil contra Salem, sigue pensando en que el puede hacer esta vez lo que no logró en siglos. Hablando de tiempo ya hace más de diez años que ella murió, Summer, creía que era lista, pero sólo se dejó engatusar por Tai y dejó que le hiciera una hija, la viva imagen de ella, recuerdo el día que le di mi última advertencia.

Era un día de verano, llevaba días observando la casa donde vivían, las dos niñas jugaban afuera mientras Summer cocinaba y Tai la observaba curioso, era una escena que me causaba náuseas, de ser yo preferiría cortarme el cuello con mi propia arma. Fue en la noche que ella dejó el hogar, cerró su puerta delicadamente emprendiendo su marcha, la seguí con mero impulsó, no sabría decir por qué pero me importaba saber algo pero ¿ Que quería saber de ella? Recuerdo que fueron horas de caminar por el extenso bosque, en cierto momento, se detuvo.

—Se que estas ahí mi amiga ¿Podríamos charlar? tengo tiempo de sobra para mi misión y no me gusta mentirle a Tai innecesariamente.

¿Cómo había sabido que yo estaba ahí?. Sólo Qrow sabía que los espiaba, esto es ilógico. De mala gana me transforme en humana, sus ojos plateados como siempre, sinceros y cálidos miraban fijamente mi ser, me enfadaba eso.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte Rav, veo que tener a Yang sólo resaltó tu belleza.

—Summer, veo que tuviste a una niña muy parecida a ti. Pensé que querías eso con Qrow.

Dije mirándola a los ojos, sería honesta con ella, era quizá la única persona que no sabía por que, pero pase de quererla a odiarla así que mis palabras eran como navajas.

—Qrow y yo decidimos que no funcionaría, su semblanza le hace pensar que debe estar sólo, pero, Tai siempre me trató con respeto y amabilidad, quizá…

—Si piensas que me duele o me lástima verlos juntos estas equivocada.

Abandone a Tai por su debilidad, si Yang es lista en un futuro me buscaría sin problema, por lo que vi, ella es igual a mi, así que definitivamente me encontrara.

—Rav, lo sé, que tu tienes miedo, de Salem, yo también lo tengo, pero, por Tai, Ruby y Yang, nuestra familia, haré lo que sea.

—Recapacita Summer, eres una mujer lista, Oz lleva siglos peleando contra Salem sin resultados ¿Qué crees que cambiará ahora?— Ella no puede estar tan ciega como mi hermano y Taiyang, debo hacerla recapacitar ahora de lo contrario…

—Despreocupa, yo no pienso ir a una guerra sabiendo que esta pérdida. Te lo pido BFF, vuelve a ser cazadora; no es necesario que vuelvas, yo puedo hacerme cargo de Yang, pero quisiera que tu…

—Ahorraré tus tontos comentarios Summer, Yang vendrá a mi tarde o temprano, así que el techo de que la eduques es irrelevante y no pienso volver de todas maneras.

Si expresión fue de tristeza, no era algo usual en ella ¿Por qué? Siempre me formule esa pregunta desde que la conocí, era una chica tímida y amable, alguien de que es fácil aprovecharse, yo odiaba a Summer por que quizá ella era fuerte a su manera. —Ya basta Summer, ella no entenderá, no le importas tu ni tus hijas— apareció el molesto de mi hermanito, al parecer ebrio como siempre, Summer bajo la mirada ante ese inepto obseso ¿ De nuevo su amabilidad? Era una tonta.

—Qrow sabes que quiero a Yang como mi pequeña, pero Rav es su madre, eso nadie podrá quitárselo.

—A ella le importa un carajo Summer, además ahora tu eres su madre, más que esta bruja, prefiere a unos bandidos que a la familia y amigos que le quieren.

—Vaya lengua afilada la tuya hermano, de hecho ellos son mi família ahora.

La cara que puso era de campeonato, sus ojos brindaron un desdén terrible. En fin, ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí por lo que use mi semblanza para abrir un portal a casa, me había hartado de esto.

—Toma mi consejo Summer, alejarte de Ozpin antes de que algo irreversible pase, te valoro como alguien inteligente, no me de decepciones.

—Rav…

Me fui del lugar ese día, pensé que tomaría mi consejo pero no estaba preparada para lo que pasaría después

Deje de observarlos dos meses, quizá ahora vería una Summer alejada de esto, una cazadora menos en la lista, pero al observarlos parecía decaídos, la niña Rose y Yang tristes y Tai muy deprimido, algo andaba mal. Espere a que no hubiera nadie en ja casa y me adentro por una ventana abierta, busque por todos lados, encontrando un papel, en el explicaba el deceso de Summer y la fecha fue una semana después de verla. Era irónico. Por algún extraño motivo me sentí mal, triste, yo… ¿Me sentía triste por su muerte? Ella quizá fue la única amiga verdadera que tuve, me di cuenta mucho después de eso. — Qué estúpida fuiste, al final tu sola elegiste tu propia muerte— tome el cuadro de los cuatro juntos que había en la habitación y rompí el marco, mi odio hacía Ozpin creció más, jure aquel día que nunca más volvería a ser una Huntress, Jure que no volvería a llorar, pues mis lágrimas no volverán a hacerme débil.

Notas del autor.

Hola, si leen esto, bienvenidos a una serie de 4 one shots dedicados al equipo más fuerte salido de Beacon, cada uno contara con una historia creada de mi autoría, aunque en realidad no tenemos muchos datos de Summer, pero veré que hago. Como nota final este fin se publicará una vez al mes. Atentos Saludos a todos y feliz día.

Firma Hakaishinzero.


	2. Summer

Summer Day.

Llego de otra misión, cansada, golpeada, usar los ojos plateados me afecta bastante, sin mi equipo es duro, Qrow apenas nos ve por su trabajo como espía, Rav se fue desapareciendo y Tai esta tan ocupado como yo, entre a la casa y me encuentro con mis dos pequeños mundos, Ruby, mi pequeña hija con una galleta en la boca, era una niña que requeriría mucha paciencia pues tiene un súper animo, luego esta Yang, la hija que Rav abandono, la quiero como si fuera mía, ella es rebelde pero de corazón puro, una niña de convicciones que se parece a su madre. Ambas corrieron hacia mi con alegría.

— Mira mami, Ruby y yo hicimos un dibujo tuyo y de papa.

— Yo lo coloree, Yang lo hizo.

Sus pequeños trazos dignos de su edad mostraban a Tai tomando a Ruby de la mano, mientras yo agarraba la de Yang, una familia feliz al parecer, celebre su pequeño dibujo con una sonrisa mientras les decía.

— Felicidades, son unas excelentes dibujantes. Les cocinare unas deliciosas galletas por su duro trabajo.

Ambas corrieron alegres, eran muy inquietas pero así eran mis amores. Luego entre a la cocina y miro a Tai, lavaba los trastes sucios, me pare sobre la orilla de la entrada observándolo fijamente.

— Siempre me pregunte por que me mirabas tan fijamente, mi respuesta se ha dicho.

— Cariño, siempre te espié, solo que mi obsesión por Qrow no me permitía ver quien eras.

— ¿Lo has visto?.

— No, pero supongo que debe trabajar arduo para Oz.

Este solo rio divertido, pero eso me hace recordar, el tiempo en que Rav los abandono, fue una época terrible.

Llegue un día de visita a esta casa, era un frio amanecer de invierno, quería saber de la pequeña hija que Tai no dejaba de presumir, sabia que seria un padre maravilloso, aunque en realidad no fuera yo quien estuviera en el lugar de mi mejor amiga y mi Novio se alejara de mi por su semblanza de mala suerte, pero ¿Quién tenia mas mala suerte? Yo lo perdí todo, Qrow solo se obsesiono con su trabajo, se fue y dejo que mis lágrimas brotaran. Toque la puerta de la pequeña casa sin respuesta, que raro, Ellos siempre están aquí, Rav recién reinicio su trabajo, Tai debería estar descansando de su trabajo como profesor. Toque de nuevo pero seguía sin respuesta, algo andaba mal, me di la libertad de abrir la puerta y entrar, encontré un horrible desastre en todos lados, pregunte al viento para ver si respondían.

— Rav, Tai, soy Summer, ¿pasa algo? ¡Holaaa!

No hubo señales, ni de la niña y eso me preocupo, seguí buscando, entrando a la sala encontré a Tai tirado, alrededor unas botellas de vino, corrí a verlo, no respiraba, accione rápido, dándole respiración de boca a boca, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, lo hice varias veces hasta que reacciono, su color volvió, parecía que era reciente o no lo habría salvado.—¿!Que paso Tai?! ¿¡Por que el desvarío?! ¿¡Donde está Rav?¡— pregunte temiendo lo peor, este desastre no era algo normal, no me digas…

— Se fue, ella dijo que era débil y se fue, por que no quise dejar de apoyar a Ozpin.

— ¿Y Yang? ¿Dónde está la niña? ¿Se la llevo?.

— ¡No, ella esta arriba!

Corrí a las habitaciones, en una estaba la cuna, ahí yacía la pequeña, se sentía muy caliente, apenas y respiraba, corrí con la niña en brazos, luego tome a Tai, los saque cono pude mientras los llevaba al hospital, patch era una isla pero tenia un pueblo cerca con uno por fortuna.

Tai estuvo tres días en coma etílico, eso provoco que la pequeña sufriera sin comer y sin reposo, hizo darle un fuerte resfriado que casi la mata, era algo muy tonto, que el se dejará caer por la partida de su esposa, por un momento maldije a mi mejor amiga, haciendo sufrir su familia, estaba enojada con Tai por su locura pero sobre todo conmigo misma por no darme cuenta antes. El salio primero, la niña debía estar en observación dos días más, su cara lucia arrepentida, su semblante temeroso, lo mire a los ojos, me miraban con miedo, lo primero que atine a hacer fue darle una bofetada, tan duro le acerté que mi mano me ardió, pero tenia que hacerlo.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando? Tu hija casi muere por tu tontería, mientras tu te sumerges en alcohol como Qrow lo haría.

— Summer yo…

Procedí a abrazarlo, sabia que el dolor de que tu ser mas amado se alejara, los hermanos Branwen decidieron estar solos, esos dos hermanos no podían ser mas idiotas. Llore en silencio junto con el, parecía que aliviamos nuestro dolor juntos.

Paso así año y tres meses, Tai se repuso rápido, yo ayudaba a la comida y otras cosas en mis tiempos libres, disfrutaba mi tiempo con ellos, era fantástico. Por ciertos ratos, El hacia que mi corazón palpitara, sin quererlo me había enamorado de él, pero no podía olvidar a Qrow, quizá… Tai tampoco olvido a Raven, me sentia insegura, me dolia el corazón de solo pensarlo. Entre a la casa y lo encontré sentado en el sofa, revisaba examenes de sus alumnos, era algo que me reconforto, me quede viendo en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo como tonta.

— ¿Summer?

— Ah, perdon, me quedé en mis pensamientos ¿Pasa algo?.

— ¿Piensas en Qrow?.

 _ **¡No tonto, pienso en ti!**_ Grite internamente, solo podia sonreir como tonta por ti, ahora que lo pienso, siempre fue asi, solo que estaba tan arraigada a Qrow, asi los sentimientos de mi BFF que no queria darme cuenta. Por primera vez en mi vida me arme de valor y dije lo que tenía que decir.

— Yo… pensaba en ti.

— ¿En mi?

— Si, yo que he estado pasando tiempo contigo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Te amo Tai.

Lo dije, no podía dar vuelta atrás, mi corazón se aceleraba, palpitaba muy rapido. El se acerco y me beso, fue tierno pero pasional, no queria despertar si estaba soñando, profundizamos mas, no podia respirar pero no me importaba, lo estaba disfrutando. Se alejo de mi, estaba jadeando, mi temperatura subio, si pudiera verme estaria excitada.

— Sabes, tu fuiste el apoyo mas grande que tuve, sin querer olvide a Raven y ocupaste mi corazón. Yo también te amo Summer.

Lo siguiente nos lo saltaremos por cuestiones de contenido para adultos asi que adelantaremos la cinta tres horas despues.

Si, estaba desnuda y con una sonrisa radiante, ni con Qrow había tenido sexo tan maravilloso, ahora se por que nació Yang, Tai yacia a mi lado, mirándome, jugeteaba en su pecho con mis dedos, era un sueño volver a amar.

— Sabes, Yang deberia tener una hermanita, una que sea cono yo, para que el dia que no estemos, ellas puedan tenerse la una a la otra.

— Muy deacuerdo, pero para eso nos faltan más cartas a Paris.

— Ya nos encargaremos de eso cariño, solo dejame estar contigo, para siempre.

— Si.

Fue así como comenzo lo nuestro, meses después, nacio Ruby, estaba tan orgullosa, pero Qrow por ese tiempo, me evitaba mucho, a mi tambien me dolía sin embargo, edo lo decidimos juntos, asi que no se podia evitar. Volvi en si misma, había un cuervo en el arbol, un hermoso especimen "Raven" parece que mi querida amiga esta aquí, despues hablare con ella, quiero saber por que hizo lo que hizo.

Notas del autor.

Siiiiiii. Aquí el segundo one shot de STRQ memories, esta vez fue Summer, quien según Yang era… super mamá! El siguiente todavía no lo decido pero hasta entonces. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	3. Qrow

Qrow Blame.

Hace mucho tiempo que corre por mi sangre una maldición, esa que mi propio poder causa, ciertamente mi nombre es el correcto, asi como mi otro yo, me aleja de mis seres queridos, me obliga a pelear para ganar, pero perder todo a la vez, soy victima de mi propia semblanza que cierne sobre lo que mas quiero. Soy espia del hombre mas sabio del mundo y por eso pierde ante Salem, fui hermano quien trataba de ayudar a su gemela, pero abandono a su hija, tuve a la mujer que ame sim embargo la rechaze por miedo, pero no todo es malo, esas dos chiquillas, Yang y Ruby son ahora lo que quiero, no obstante; tengo miedo de perderlas, de no poder llegar a tiempo esta vez, eso me recuerda, entre copas, varios hechos importantes, referentes a mis tres amores.

El primero comienza en el hospital, Summer fue atravesada cerca del corazon por un deathstalker, mientras viajaba siguiendola, llegué a la casa donde vivíamos con ella medio moribunda, por suerte, Su aura la curo rapido, salvandola. Tres meses pasaron y ella cayo del techo, por poco se desnuca, estando yo en casa, fue entonces que tome la primera de las decisiones, apartarme de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Qrow?

— Es por mi que tu casi mueres dos veces, por lo que decidi romper nuestra relacion.

Sus lágrimas se derramada, eran como golpes para mi, no podia creer que esto estaba pasando, pero tenia que hacerme a un lado, irme de su vida o moriria, mi hermoso verano debia irse o ninguno de los dos sobreviviria, era mi ultima forma de demostrar mi amor, diciéndole adios.

— No te vayas, te aseguro que no morire, asi que…

— Es inútil, ya probamos dos veces que no es asi.

No fue circunstancial, ella fue afectada por mi semblanza, no queria verla morir, no deseaba que siguiera lastimandose por mi culpa, asi que no hay vuelta atrás para ello.

— Solo un ultimo beso, solo eso me hará poder olvidarte, solo cumple mi ultimo deseo.

Cupli con su ultima pericion, besandola, un ultimo afecto hacia ella, quiza ambos podríamos así aliviar un poco nuestra alma, el deseo de estar juntos seria enterrado con esto.

— Te amo Qrow, yo no se que haria sin ti…

— Debes avanzar Summer, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento.

Fue entonces que me aleje de ella, pero un tiempo despues me entere de que estaba con Tai y ya esperaba a Ruby.

El segundo fue aun peor, despues de duscutir con la estupida de Raven, fui a una mision en mistral, tarde un mes, sin embargo lo había logrado, le informe a Oz mi avance pero este me cito en la oficina de Beacon, su tono sombrio me alerto de lo que quiza hubiera pasado, queria que fuera Raven, lo desee, pero de nuevo, mi mala suerte me jugó la peor de las Bromas— Hace tres semanas, el cuerpo de Summer fue encontrado muerto, creemos que Salem lo hizo— Anuncio con frialdad, no podía creerlo, solo corri, me transforme y volé, tan lejos cono pude, llegué a la frontera con mistral, fue entonces que grite, llorando enfurecido, no con ella, no con Tai o Raven, sino conmigo y estúpido poder, destrui cuánto arbol o Grimm se pusieran en mi camino, la cabeza no me daba razon, asi que explote como pude, ne desahoge hasta que ya no pude mas, quiza esa noche murio con mi amado verano, una parte de mi.

El siguiente es un poco mas feliz, después de salvar a las niñas de algunos Grimm, las regresé a casa sanas y salvas, Tai las reprendió, luego me senté con el, lo tranquilice y le propuse esto.

— Entrenemos a las niñas.

— Qrow le prometi a Summer que ellas elegirían su destino.

— Es por eso que lo haremos, ellas elegirán ser cazadoras o gente normal, pero creo que escogerán este camino.

Así fue como ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, pero al ver a Ruby, me recordó a Summer, el como la abandone ingenuamente, el sufrimiento de verla con otro, incluso si lo veía como mi hermano, el dolor de su muerte, no quería que esta niña sufriera lo que yo, así que me haré cargo de ella, solo quería que mis sobrinas fueran fuertes para hacer su futuro mejor, así que hable con él.

— Yo entrenare a Ruby, Yang es mas apegada a ti.

— Qrow, sé que extrañas a Summer, pero Ruby no la sustituirá…

— No es por eso hermano, ella es mas cono su madre, tiene un fuerte potencial pero no creo que pueda aprender artes marciales cómo tú, será mas fácil si le enseño como peleo yo.

Tai me miro con aprecio mientras aprobaba mi petición, entrenaríamos a esas niñas, para que puedan defenderse de Salem.

Este es el último, era un día lluvioso, pero cierta niña seguía entrenando, su perseverancia era maravillosa, aprendió muy rápido, incluso despertó su semblanza mientras entrenaba, estaba al nivel de prodigio, solo si no apestara en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es mi sobrina, yo la entrene y quizá… — ¡Tío Qrow!— un grito me saco de mi cabeza, ella se acerco en medio de mi trance, parecía que acabo sus rondas, incluso las extras.

— Lo siento, estaba en un trance, ¿me decías?

— Decía que he dominado tu forma de pelear Tío Qrow, ¿Ahora que sigue?

— Nada Ruby, es hora de que sigas tu propio estilo como cazadora, mientras iré a una misión fuera, sigue practicando.

— Gracias tío, te quiero.

Me abrazo, sentí algo que olvide hace mucho, calor humano, era el cariño que por Summer entregue, me gustaba este sentimiento, solo acaricie su cabeza, no sabia como mas demostrarlo, pero ella es la hija que no pude tener, por mucho que lo deseará, ella solo será mi sobrina aunque dentro de mi corazón sera mi pequeña.

Tome un trago mas para irme a dormir, será largo camino de aquí a Vale, ese sinvergüenza de Ironwood esta moviendo influencias para hacerse con el control de las academias, pero se que su querida recluta Winter se dirige al torneo vytal para una entrega de tropas, será bueno molestarla un poco, hasta entonces, seré un cuervo, el amuleto de mala suerte.

Notas del autor.

Wolas, el tercer chapter de STRQ memories esta aquí, ahora fue Qrow y su vida llena de mala suerte, este lo fabrique con música triste como "—ciel de aube in resonance—" o "Memory of tears 2" busquenlas en YT para que sientan lo que yo cuando hice sufrir a uno de mis favs de RWBY, el cuarto de hecho. El próximo será el ultimo, Taiyang. See you next time


	4. Tai

Tai family

Una pluma cayó en mi jardín, parece ser que Raven estuvo por aquí, no sé que quiera, pero dudo que sea algo frívolo, a fin de cuentas, desde que Summer murió no se ha aparecido por aquí, supuse que ella rompió el retrato que hizo hacer a Yang una locura cuando niña, el cuervo que nos acosaba constantemente y la ultima misión que mi ex esposa tuvo salió mas temprano de lo normal, todo esto me trae varios recuerdos.

Era un día soleado, el STRQ terminamos la mision muy dificil, teníamos mucho cansancio, pero todos estábamos contentos con nuestro resultado, nos encontrábamos sentados en un arbol, los cuatro, la atmosfera era perfecta.

— Debemos hacer esto mas seguido Qrow, Rav, Tai.

— Olvídalo Summer, esta chica quiere descansar.

— Además, quisiera un trago, necesito alcohol o mi mente no aguantará el cansancio.

— Cielos chicos ¡ustedes no tienen remedio!.

Los cuatro estábamos hablando apaciblemente, era como un sueño, estar juntos, poder hablar de tonterias, era el beneficio de ser joven, fue entonces que se me ocurrio algo, para recordar viejos tiempos cuando crescamos e enseñarlo a nuestros hijos. Una foto, eso nos grabara para siempre.

— ¡Hey muchachos! Tomemos una, sera muy divertido.

— Bien, solo será esta vez, quiero mi trago.

— Entonces vamos, Rav, Qrow.

Todos nos pusimos en una buena pose mientras preparaba el cronometro, era algo lindo, quien diria que esta, seria la ultima foto juntos. Todos nos veiamos tan felices, pero no fue para siempre.

Tiempo después, nació Yang, Raven nos dejo, ocurrio el incidente con summer y fue cuando Ruby nacio, estaba yo sosteniendo a mi pequeño retoño cuamdo apareció una persona inesperada, el profesor Ozpin, su semblante digno era muy resplandeciente, detrás de el apareció la profesora Glynda, sus ojos detrás de los anteojos miraron a mi recién nacida hija con interés.

— Felicidades Taiyang, es muy parecida a Summer, sabes que sus ojos supondrán un peligro para Salem ¿No?.

— Entiendo eso, pero Summer y yo lo hablamos, ellas decidirán si son cazadoras o simples civiles.

— De acuerdo Tai, es tu decisión, pero creo que ellas decidirán ser huntress— dijo con normalidad ozpin, luego pregunto Glynda.

— ¿Ya decidiste un nombre para tu hija Tai?

— Si, Ruby, ella será la joya y Yang quien resguarde ese tesoro.

Esas dos se protegerían a si mismas, en ese momento aposte por que se llevarán bien, mostrando su poder total cuando pelearan contra un grimm o la misma vida. Ambos profesores salieron pero pude jurar que mi deseo seria cumplido.

Un tiempo después murió Summer, no podía pensar en nada, solo, me dejo de importar un carajo mi vida, mis hijas, mi futuro, todo aquello que quise perdió su color. Fue entonces que un día la puerta se abrió, era la persona que nunca espere apareciera, Qrow, me tomo por el chaleco, arrastró al bosque y dijo a mis hijas "me llevare a su padre un momento, no se atrevan a salir" fue entonces que me golpeó una y otra vez, preguntando lo mismo.— ¿Seguirás lamentándote o te levantaras?— no tenia ganas de responder, me sentía tan triste y vacío que no tenia intención de responder, hasta que… — Summer me decepciono, se caso con un hombre inútil, que estúpida fue— sentí como mi rabia hervía, levante el puño y golpee a la persona que considero mi hermano, peleamos un rato hasta que por fin pude llorar, en medio de sangre, sudor y hermandad, en silencio, ambos nos desahogamos.

El ultimo recuerdo refiere a la partida de mis hijas a Beacon. Veía al dragón y la joya de mi vida, escalar como cazadoras, ambas lucian radiantes, mis pequeñas se convertían en adultas.

— ¿Llevan todo niñas? Ozpin suele ser severo con las fallas.

— Esta bien papá, Ruby y yo nos preparamos anoche.

— Así es, estamos listas para Beacon.

Las abrace, temía perder lo único que me quedaba, las únicas dos personas que eran mi familia, lo único que yo quería en verdad. — Mis chicas, las amo, solo vuelvan a salvo y siempre tendrán un hogar donde llegar— el abrazo fue correspondido, ambas se despidieron, el verlas partir me rompió el corazón, pero jamás perdería la fe en ellas, son fuertes, estarán bien lo sé.

Me perdí tanto en mis recuerdos, que olvide a Raven, ella… no se que quiera, pero debo afrontarla algún día, hacerle saber mi descontento por irse egoístamente, quizá este sea el aviso de volver al campo de batalla, para proteger lo que mas amo, Raven, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Summer, al menos su legado. Ellos son mi familia y no los abandonare JAMAS.

Notas del autor.

Aquí de nuevo Hakaishinzero, este es el ultimo OS de los STRQ, me complace acabar una obra por primera vez, algo que me da ánimos para seguir, aunque son capítulos individuales, es un logro más, agradezco a todos los que se leyeron esto perdiendo el tiempo con estos capítulos de mi autoría. Ojala el volumen 6 de RWBY nos revele mas de este el equipo más fuerte salido de Beacon. Un agradecimiento especial a Kaiser, quien comentó en cada ocasión, Gracias amigo. Solo queda corregir algunos errores que salieron en Summer Day y Qrow Blame, pero doy este fic por terminado.

FIRMA: Brandon Ortega

Hakaishinzero


End file.
